<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thana's Titans by TrappedSongbird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797201">Thana's Titans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappedSongbird/pseuds/TrappedSongbird'>TrappedSongbird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Pregnancy, Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Curse of Ymir isn't real, Erwin Smith Being an Asshole, Erwin Smith Has Both of His Arms, Erwin Smith Has a Big Dick, Erwin Smith Lives, F/M, M/M, New Country - Thana, Non-Canon Relationship, Physical Torture, Power Imbalance, Psychological Torture, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Titan Shifters, Top Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappedSongbird/pseuds/TrappedSongbird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marly isn’t the only country with Titans. A country to the west called Thana have been harboring a few titans of their own who possess unique and incredible powers as well. In this alternate universe, there are three who join up as cadets, one much earlier than the others, and this story is how they fit into the story. Which of them have titans? That’s something you will learn later.</p>
<p>This is mostly a bunch of characters with OCs. Also, a lot of things go the same at the beginning, but the further in we go, the more you will start seeing it change. This is also done with the understanding that the main three (Eren, Mikasa, and Armin) started training at fifteen and finished three years later at eighteen. Don’t come crying canon at me, lol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith/Original Male Character(s), Jean Kirstein/Original Female Character(s), Reiner Braun/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First, you must learn about the three individuals whose lives are entirely entwined together. Their names are Mia Masters who you, as the reader, will know is actually named Miyako Ackerman, Aria Masters, who was once called Felicity Arden, and Felix Arden, who only went by the name of Abner Masters for four years. They were all adopted into the same family and the girls spent years together. </p><p>Miyako is a tall, willowy girl who appears to be unable to fight, but she is actually deceptively strong. She has the same Oriental features as Mikasa, but appears somewhat softer and her eyes are a clear, silvery-blue color when she is calm or a dark stormy grey on the few occasions she gets angry. Her black hair is longer than Mikasa's and she braids it, then pins it up in a bun when training or doing any physical activity, but her bangs tend to get in her eyes still. </p><p>Aria is a fairly short girl with a well-muscled body that gives off the air of a person who knows she can best almost anyone. Brilliant green eyes with flecks of a golden brown in them which appear to catch the light. Golden blonde hair that she wears in a high ponytail with a lock of hair on each side of her face, framing it nicely. Her features are very sharp and defined giving her a somewhat stern appearance despite her overall jovial nature.</p><p>Abner is fairly short and stockily built, obviously a very strong man, but his size hides his agility. He has shaggy, curly blonde hair that is usually getting in his eyes at the worst moments. He has bright green eyes with golden brown specks in them that catch the light to make his eyes seem to sparkle much like his younger sister, a feature they inherited from their mother. He has a strong jaw and chin and overall has the appearance of a "manly" man.</p><p>Born moments after Mikasa in the outskirts of the Shiganshina District, Miyako has always felt that she was behind her sister and less than. This was only confirmed when she grew very ill when they were ten. She was the reason Dr. Jeager was coming to their home, to see if his treatment had made her any better. She had been resting upstairs when her parents were killed and her sister taken, unaware of what was happening. It was only when Dr. Jeager and his son arrived that she found out what had happened. She was immediately taken to the authorities for protection and never saw her sister again. Mikasa was simply told she was the only survivor and that her sister was buried with her mother. Miyako was never told anything beyond her sister being taken so she assumed she was never recovered or they would have been reunited, right?</p><p>Meanwhile, Miyako was actually being nursed by a kind family within Wall Rose. She had only just begun to get well when the Titans attacked Wall Maria. She went with one of the other children in the family to go watch the refugees come from the Shiganshina District. She had watched in wide-eyed dismay at all the people flooding in, shrinking against her companion. Then she saw her: Mikasa. She thought to call out to her, but something stopped her, kept her voice from leaving her throat. She began sneaking around the areas the refugees went to get rations with a scarf tied about her face. She had often hidden in the shadows near her sister and her friends, listening to them. It was then that she decided she would become a cadet like them when she was fifteen. However, if she was going to do that, she'd need to be much stronger.</p><p>And she had just the friend to help her. The girl who had become basically a sister to her over the years she’d lived with the Masters family, Aria Masters. Aria was the second of five children in a family just within Wall Rose, Aria and her older brother, Abner helped their parents take care of the house and the younger children. When Aria was ten her parents took in Miyako. Aria was tasked with taking care of her and helping to nurse her back to health. It wasn't long before Miyako (Mia for short) was able to get out of bed and take short walks. Once Mia decided she wanted to join the cadets, that meant Aria needed to help her train.</p><p>Not one to back down from a challenge, Aria started training with Miyako so they could be ready to join when they were old enough. Abner had left to join three years before the refugees arrived and after he took his post as a Scout, their family hadn't heard from him anymore and it saddened Aria. Joining the cadets was easy enough, but Aria questioned Miyako's decision to go by a name not her own. It was at this time that Miyako told her about seeing her sister and begged her not to tell anyone. Naturally, Aria agreed, though reluctantly.</p><p>The final member of this family mentioned, but not taking an active part was a boy- a man, now- who played a large part even if he never really knew it. For the first thirteen years of his life, Abner Masters was named Felix Arden, the only son of his father and mother and half-brother to his younger sister, Felicity. His father raised horses and let his son help all the time. When he turned four, his father died in a tragic event which changed his life forever. His mother began training him on how to defend himself and his family. His father’s younger brother began living with them and helped in training Felix. He also got his mother pregnant and she gave birth to a little girl, Felicity. When she was four, their mother died in much the same way as Felix’s father. By then he had been training for eight years and for one more year he and his sister were trained by his uncle, her father. He eventually took the children to Paradis Island and was trying to bring them within the walls. Felicity had a breakdown, though and rejected the training, attacking her own father and only stopped when she was pulled away by Felix. </p><p>The man was left for dead by his own family. They were found alone and nearly starving by a Mr. Masters who took the children in to raise as his own.</p><p>That was when they became Abner and Aria Masters, the oldest children in the Masters family. Apparently, there actually had been an Abner and Aria, but they had died in infancy. Mr. and Mrs. Masters were only too happy to take in the children. Abner was only too happy to act as a big brother to the younger Masters children and Aria didn't seem to remember their life from before and believed she had only ever been Aria. Abner did though and the older he got the more he realized how bad it had been for his father to take the risk he had with his own children. Even before Wall Maria fell, Abner would find reasons to leave the walls and continue his training even if the occasions were few and far between.</p><p>When he turned fifteen, two years after being taken in by the Masters’ family, he joined the cadets so he could eventually join the scouts. He finished his training and went to the scouts as planned. He never went back to the Masters family and no one in the scouts would recognize him as Abner Masters since he joined on as Felix Arden.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The New Cadets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the comandante paced up and down the lines of new cadets, speaking to some, ignoring others, Aria and Mia stood side-by-side next to Jean. The comandante stopped in front of Aria and looked down at her for a moment. “There was a boy here several years ago with eyes like yours...” he said before continuing on. The smile that usually stayed on Aria’s face slipped as she took a half-step after him, only stopped by Mia’s hand wrapped around her wrist and tugging her back into line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aria glanced at her and nodded slightly before turning her eyes forward again with a slight furrow between her brows as the only sign that she was at all perturbed by what the comandante said. It had been five years since she’d even heard from or about her brother and, understandably, she missed him terribly. She could at least comfort herself in the knowledge that Abner had been here, even if it was so long ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced at Mia, then down the line to her twin, Mikasa. They were almost completely identical. How did Mia think she was going to keep her secret? Not to mention that Mikasa </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to remember that she had a twin. What had she been told? Even when Dr. Jaeger was still visiting Mia, he had never mentioned Mikasa surviving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the group was dismissed to the mess hall, Aria nearly missed it because she was too distracted by her thoughts. She followed Mia in and sat in a back corner with their food, watching everything around them. A cadet with light brown hair followed Mikasa and her two friends in, but then his eyes shifted and found Mia. He looked between her and Mikasa for a moment before he walked to the table with Mia and Aria instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Aria said brightly, smiling at him as Mia murmured a soft greeting as well, examining the other cadet’s face before allowing a faint smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he replied, his eyes only for Mia which just amused Aria more than anything. “I’m Jean, what are your names?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Aria and this is Mia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you joining the cadets?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aria’s older brother joined the scouts several years ago and we wanted to do our part as well,” Mia explained before Aria could speak which surprised her since she never spoke to new people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to join the scouts?” the boy asked incredulously, his brows raising and nearly disappearing into his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mia shrugged, smiling at him. “Whatever we do, we’ll do together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the rest of the meal getting to know each other and trying to ignore the outburst from Eren’s table. When they were all finished, Jean offered to walk them to the girls’ barracks. Aria watched them walk away, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was good that Mia had found someone else to rely on. Aria couldn’t be the only person she ever opened up to. She didn’t fully realize that she was smiling so much since she was just a happy kind of person who never really thought about how her constant smiling might be taken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People will think you’re up to something when you smile like that,” a voice said a few feet to her right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She startled slightly, looking over at the source in surprise. It was a tall, broad, blonde man whom she had only briefly noticed before. “And who’s to say I’m not?” she asked teasingly, still smiling at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man chuckled, shaking his head. “Ah, I should have known,” he said with a smirk. “Reiner Braun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He extended a hand to her and she shook it, cocking her head to the side cutely. “Aria Masters,” she replied brightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope whatever you are planning doesn’t affect me too much,” he added before walking away, earning another giggle from Aria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three years of training was going to fly by. And they did. Mia and Aria stayed as close as they were allowed, though they were separated often because they were already close and working together meant they leaned too much on each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For example, the cadets were sent into the forest near the training camp and split into groups of three. Aria was grouped with Reiner and Mikasa while Mia was grouped with Jean and Eren. The camping was only for one night to teach a little bit of survival skills, but so much can happen in one day. For Mia and Jean, nothing much changed, they were already well on the road to becoming something of a power couple, but for Aria and Reiner, things were only just being set up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what are we supposed to be doing?” Reiner asked aloud as they wandered through the part of the forest they’d been put in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surviving, Reiner,” Aria replied brightly, walking up to a tree and examining it before leading them in a different direction. “I think there’s water this way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how do you know that?” Mikasa asked, frowning slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Moss on the tree. It likes to grow in the direction moisture is coming from.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>`</span> <span>Aria didn’t see it, but Reiner’s brows rose slightly as he followed her. “Didn’t you grow up in a city? How do you know about something like that?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm...not sure. I think we used to camp a lot when I was younger,” Aria replied with a shrug. Really, there were a lot of things she knew or could do, but didn’t know why or how she could. It was like a different person existed in her body who knew things she didn’t. It was confusing and annoying, but it always ended up helping her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reiner’s brows furrowed slightly as he and Mikasa followed the blonde girl. He wasn’t used to a leader who didn’t know why she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a leader. It was odd to him that she seemed unsure of where she got the information she had and yet he didn’t doubt her. She was so sure and it made him sure she was right.</span>
</p>
<p><span>And she was. They walked for ten minutes before coming to a stream that was still swollen from the winter melt. Reiner couldn’t help but be impressed that she had been right. He had been watching Aria since meeting her outside the mess hall the first night. She had been a natural on the ODM gear</span> <span>from the beginning and had only gotten better the longer they worked, but he had noticed that she did her best when only other cadets were around. It was like she was trying not to be noticed by any of the instructors.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>They ended up being one of the only groups to find water and that made them stand out which made Aria uncomfortable. Reiner noticed it immediately. He took the opportunity to claim he had led the group and Aria had been quick to agree with Mikasa simply staying silent. He didn’t mind having the attention on himself since he wanted to be one of the top ten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked back to the barracks, he caught up with Aria and walked beside her. “Why don’t you want anyone to see you do well?” he asked quietly </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aria looked up at him in surprise and chuckled, shrugging. “I don’t want to take one of the top ten spots from someone who wants to go into the Military Police,” she explained simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was odd to him that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to go into the Military Police. The more he talked to her though through the following months, the more he felt he understood her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting to know her was a mistake. He knew it as soon as it happened. Anytime he saw her, he felt a strange fluttering sensation in his stomach and chest. He didn’t understand how he could have fallen for her, but he couldn’t shake it no matter what he did. Aria was just so bright and sweet and kind and he wanted to protect her from everything. Even from himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking out on the majority of cadets from his place with the top ten, Reiner’s eyes easily found the blonde girl and her bright smile. His heart skipped a beat as he realized the smile was directed at him. He should look away. He should </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> look away before he lost himself to her completely. He didn’t know it, but he wasn’t the only person in the front feeling the same way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean was just a couple people away from him and he searched the other cadets for Mia, finding her easily. They had gotten trapped in a cave while climbing up the mountain during a snowstorm when things had settled in stone for them. It had been an accident, really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They started out with Aria, but she got further and further ahead of them until they couldn’t even see her through the snow. They walked as close to each other as they possibly could, trying to stay warm. Jean hadn’t even really realized they wandered into a cave until they were already several feet from the entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could stay here until the snow lets up some...” Mia murmured, wrapping her arms around herself and shivering slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here. We don’t have anything to make a fire so we only have body warmth,” Jean explained as he gently pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, so you didn’t plan well?” Mia teased, shivering slightly as she leaned into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I planned a snowstorm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm...you’re pretty resourceful...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean just chuckled, shaking his head as he led her to a wall and sat down with her pulled into his side. He felt completely at peace with her in his arms which was odd to him since he had never felt like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so warm...” Mia mumbled, laying her head on his shoulder. This brought a blush to his face as he looked away. She looked up at him with a smile and an arched brow. “Are you blushing, Jean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No...must be sick or something...” he muttered back, feeling the blush deepen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mia rolled her eyes. "Too bad you're sick, really restricts my choices," she replied as she smirked up at him. "Wouldn't want to catch anything..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wouldn't it just strengthen your immune system?" he suggested with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mia feigned shock trying to pull away playfully. "You want me to get sick!" she accused with a giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I don't want to be alone" Jean chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mia sighed dramatically as she leaned back on him. "I think I'd be okay getting sick with you..."she muttered, intending to keep it a thought. Her cheeks colored immediately and she hid her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean smirked slightly as he watched her. "Hey now, no need to hide that pretty face" What on earth was he doing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mia felt her cheeks burn more as she shook her head. "I caught your blush," she mumbled, offering a small, cute smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there a cure?” Jean murmured with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I dunno...what do you think?" Mia asked, tilting her head back to look up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean swallowed slightly thinking about what he was about to do. He placed a hand under her chin and leaned in for a kiss. Why was his heart racing so much?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mia felt his hand on her chin and at first thought to pull away, but she didn't want that at all. She leaned closer as well, but stopped just before their lips touched. "Waiting for an invitation?" she teased, her lips nearly brushing his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean smirked. "Maybe," he whispered just before pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. It was actually his first kiss, so he wasn't entirely sure what he was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mia kissed him back, a hand on the back of his neck as the other went to his hair. It was her first kiss as well, but she was happy to share it with him. The hand on the back of his neck made him lean into the kiss more, his hands sliding into her hair. She slowly broke the kiss, one hand moving to cup his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm...I’m not cold anymore...” Mia whispered with a soft, breathless giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh...so there was a cure?” he teased back, stroking her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhm...and a very enjoyable cure...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean’s cheeks heated up immediately, but that didn’t stop his smile. “I thought so, too...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They rested in the cave for a while before they made it up to the cabin they were supposed to be going to. But from that day forward, they were a known couple. And they were almost inseparable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Jean was starting to worry about the choice Mia had seemed to make regarding the branch she wanted to go into. She couldn’t go into the Scouts! She would die if she did! It was all but guaranteed. He didn’t fully realize how sad he looked as he talked with Marco about what they were going to be doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, what’s wrong with you?” Marco asked, frowning slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean looked up for a second. "I'm just worried about Mia....I don't think she belongs in the scouts..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you think that?" Marco asked, having a feeling it might be a little bit of a selfish reason. "She's one of the best in our class, but chose to bomb out with Aria so they couldn't get an MP spot they didn't want."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's too much of a softy," Jean said bluntly. "Scouts are for people like Eren who get back up after you punch them in the face."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When we did hand-to-hand she took Reiner down with no problem. I think she can hold her own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Physically maybe," Jean said, "but not emotionally."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he’d been speaking, Mia had been walking up to Jean, but stopped and listened to him. Her face lost it's serene smile and shifted to a blank similar to Mikasa's. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Jean," she said before turning and disappearing among the other cadets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean looked up for a second, his expression darkening. But he didn't go after her, doubting she'd want anything to do with him now. "I'm an idiot," he mumbled.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're reading this, thank you! Leave me a comment! Tell me you hate it! I love hate comments. :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this won't get a lot of view because it involves OCs and the first two chapters are soooooo bad, but it gets better, lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>